<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Fires and Summer Days by browniebrittle, Corvidbae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197123">Open Fires and Summer Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle'>browniebrittle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidbae/pseuds/Corvidbae'>Corvidbae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dark Academia Elphaba, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Internalized Homophobia, JFashion Glinda, Opposites Attract, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidbae/pseuds/Corvidbae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE-</p><p>All of Glinda's POVs are the odd-numbered chapters. Elphaba's POV's are the even chapters.<br/>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Look, I don’t like this. You don’t like this. We don’t have to like this, but… for now, you’re here. Apparently they're bringing you a bed, but you stay over on your side of the room and we won’t have any problems.” Glinda huffed as she moved back towards her belongings. There was a moment of pause and she turned back around, facing the green woman with confusion in her glare where there once stood anger.</p><p>“What’s your name, by the way?” she asked, confusion freckling her brows. Elphaba had gone back to her side of the room, pushing some of the frills and glamour away from where her bed would be laying.  </p><p>“Elphaba B Thropp.” Her voice remained monotone, uninterested in conversing with the girl for more time than she needed to be. Sadly, she heard her speak again.</p><p>“What’s the B stand for?” Glinda asked, softer this time, genuine curiosity peaking.</p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>“Fitting.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp &amp; Galinda Upland, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GLINDA'S POV WRITTEN BY BROWNIEBRITTLE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> January 19th, 20XX; 10:13 AM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiz University… The school that was going to help make all of Glinda’s childhood dreams a reality!</p><p> </p><p>Glinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, stood at the gates of Shiz University, a school revered around all of Oz for being a school that produced success after success for the students who graduate. She’d been looking forward to this day for months, the day she finally moved in and made this school her own! She was nearly bubbling over from excitement, pushing a rather large trolley stacked high with her suitcases past the gate and finally onto the school grounds.</p><p> </p><p>The air was chilly, even though her thick down coat, but the sun was out and not a cloud in the sky; it spelled a good omen for the girl. She watched as other students pulled along their suitcases, some on their own and others accompanied by their families. While Glinda was somewhat sad that her parents were unable to join her at the university to move her in, she understood that her father had work and her mother would never travel without him.</p><p> </p><p>Her family, yes they were an interesting bunch. She grew up just like every other Upperuplander; her daddy owned a prominent frozen food brand of toaster strudels that afforded her family the simple things. A mansion, a couple of sports cars (one of which is Glinda’s pride and joy which the university <em> refused </em> to let her bring; some asinine rule about freshmen not being allowed to have vehicles on campus), you know, the usual stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother, on the other hand, was just as typical as any mother in Oz. She took care of Glinda and her siblings all her life, she cooked, she cleaned, and eventually, her sisters took up the same ideals. Her brothers, however, moved to the big cities of Oz to begin their own businesses.</p><p> </p><p>And that left Glinda, the youngest of the brood. The first woman of the family to attend college. It was a big deal for her, one that her parents were sure to remind her at every step until she was out the door and headed for university. There was surely a lot riding on this… But Glinda was positive she could handle the pressure. She gave herself a small assuring nod and continued onward.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are a returning student, please follow the right path here for your dorm assignments!” called a staff member from the school, stood up on a stand to tower over the crowd. “If you are a freshman, your dormitories will be down the left path!” Left! Understood!</p><p> </p><p>Glinda followed down the left path of the staff member along with many other students. Down the cute little road of yellow bricks, long housing halls began to appear in the distance, with tables set up outside them, seemingly splitting up the students. Glinda couldn’t contain a bright smile as she bounded up to one of the tables with her luggage in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“Name please.” the munchkin sat at the desk said, sipping on a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Glinda Upland!”</p><p> </p><p>“Upland… Upland… Ah. You’ll be in the Violet dormitories. It looks like you have a private dorm set aside?” the Munchkin said quizzically, giving Glinda a once over. “I’m sorry, but were you given a medical notice to have a private room?” she questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh.... No? My father simply called the headmistress and requested it for me.” Glinda shrugged. “Why? Do I look sickly!?” she quickly replied, horrified at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“No no… Typically private dormitories are only reserved for those who need it for a medical reason.” she mumbled, scribbling something down on her list next to Glinda’s name. Glinda might’ve been inclined to look at what exactly was being written if she weren’t still coming down from her “panic attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no such luck here. Just me, myself and I. So, key please.” the blonde grinned, holding out a hand. The Munchkin woman looked at her deadpan and gave a slow blink. She sighed and retrieved a key from the box next to her, dropping it into Glinda’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tiny brass key, the metal leaving a cold chill on her palm. Glinda looked at the tiny keychain attached to it, reading the number 610. That was probably the room number.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, super! Thanks so much!” Glinda giggled, rolling her trolley away from the desk, hearing the Munchkin woman calling for the next student.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde strolled up to the Violet dorm hall, watching as girls of similar age to her filtered in and out, talking and laughing as they mingled. It was already feeling like home…</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath and a spring in her step, Glinda walked inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elphaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ELPHABA'S POV WRITTEN BY CORVIDBAE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> January 19th, 20XX; 13:21 PM </em>
</p><p>Shiz University-The school that was going to help make all of Elphaba’s childhood nightmares a reality.</p><p>The school’s rod iron gates were already flung open as a woman with a peculiar mossy-green skin tone stepped lightly through them. Her hands rested gently on the handlebars of her younger sister’s wheelchair, pushing it over the worn yellow bricks with a degree of difficulty. Their father had sent Elphaba there for the sole purpose of being Nessarose’s caregiver, though that fact did not bother her as much as one would imagine. There was a silent pact between the two and an unspoken degree of care. The untimely death of their mother spoke of the bond, cultivated in the basest of all natural forms of grief, and teaching the eldest what it truly meant to be without. The old universal truths left in transience if not for two– love and her greatest sacrifices.</p><p>She let her eyes scan over the landscape, taking in the sights before her. Ivy caressed the weathered stone walls of the university; its deep green tendrils weaving in and around the gothic architecture. The structure was impossibly tall and foreboding as the storm’s grey light danced over the cathedral style windows. In Munchkinland proper, most of the homes and places of work were small, their colour schemes bright and cheerful to distract from poverty, but the opposing mural fell on her gaze like dewdrops resting on parched flower petals. Everything was in muted monochromatic, the elements not helping the dreary antediluvian aesthetic of the panorama that lay out before her. She inhaled deeply smelling the scent of the freshly turned earth and adventitious wildflowers that punctuated the trimmed hedge bushes.</p><p>The wind had picked up since they had arrived and Elphaba drew her wool coat in closer to her body, trying to shield herself from the brisk temperatures. Rain pattered around her, droplets kissing at her nose from under her hat’s brim; a bad omen nonetheless. She hated the way it felt on her exposed skin, shuddering at the sensation and moving with haste to get into the shelter of the impending aged building. The well-manicured grounds were close to being empty but Elphaba could not place whether that was because of the turn of the climate or because their train had arrived so late. A lone staff member stood in their path, umbrella clutched in their gloved hands and a smile plastered insincerely on their face. Elphaba noticed that their eyes were trained on Nessa and when they rose to meet her own, the aforementioned smile disappeared.</p><p>
  <em> Here we go. </em>
</p><p>“Freshmen dorms. I’m assuming they are this way?” Elphaba asked pointing in the direction of a gaggle of students, prepared for the lack of response. A curt nod was all she was offered and she took it. Nessa mumbled a quiet “Thank you” but she was already being whisked away with no semblance of grace. The wheels clattered noisily through the newly forming puddles, drawing the unwanted attention from the passers-by. Elphaba kept her head low, pulling her hat lower to obscure her face as much as possible, though the green of her skin was still reflecting off the smooth black benches that dotted the walkway. A grimace crossed her lips as soon as the shocked and confused gasps entered her ears. Things were clearly going to be no different here.</p><p>Directly in front of the pair, two bay doors were propped open with a wedge and tables lined the entrance, keen ears once again picking up the sounds of happy mingling. Her stomach grew into knots but she continued onward. She was here for one reason and she had to keep that in mind. She pulled to a stop, the poise of her upbringing coming out in the form of the courteous nod she gave the woman sat in front of her.</p><p>“Na-name?” There was a munchkin sat at the desk, an empty coffee cup sat at the side of her table. Her voice wavered impolitely and it took everything for Elphaba to hold in a groan. Her fingers tightened around the bars of the chair, thankful for her sister’s voice piping up.</p><p>“Nessarose Thropp.” A voice lilted in bright singsong and hope; one only Elphaba could dream of. Nessa had been beside herself in anticipation for this day and the witch could do no more than to smile softly. Her warm brown eyes twinkled as the older woman scanned the pages resting in front of her person.</p><p>“Thropp...Ah! You will be in a private suite with Madame Morrible at the direction of your father.” A shock. Elphaba’s eyes widened, pressure building in her chest.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Her voice came out sharper than intended, her hands growing cold. There was a brush of movement in front of her as Nessarose began shifting around uncomfortably from her sister’s outburst. The munchkin woman’s chair made an audible screech as she moved back in fear from the noise. She fumbled, reaching for her papers.</p><p>“S-she's the headmistress here. I can assure you that Miss Nessarose will be in the-” A single step forward was all that it took for Elphaba to stop the flow of conversation.</p><p>“I’ve always looked after my sister. I don’t intend for that to change.” There was an air of dominance that permeated the witch’s voice. Her father’s words echoed in her ears and the ramifications of disobeying a man of his status would be heavy.</p><p>“Your name?” Sensing the tension rising in the air, both munchkins stood at the only impasse left.</p><p>“Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp.” Her voice was a chilling monotone, her eyes shining with a rage deeper than words would allow. One part for the impotence of the board’s decision to separate the sisters, five parts for her father leaving her uninformed.</p><p>
  <em> Another ploy to see if I slip up I reckon. </em>
</p><p>She frowned. “I don’t seem to see your name on the list. No matter, we will find someplace to put you.” Before Elphaba could speak again, a hand brushed her own. She whipped her head to her left, seeing her sister’s pained expression. Gone was that little bit of hope and in its place sat dread. Her stomach lurched as she searched for any aura of understanding from her younger sibling and finding none.</p><p>
  <em> I’m here for Nessa. If this is what she needs from me, then I will do it for her. </em>
</p><p>A nod followed by the heavy swallowing in her throat as the small woman met Elphaba’s ice-cold gaze once more.</p><p>“Upland in the Violet dormitories. She has a private suite but I’m sure she will have no problems sharing with you.” Her slightly trembling fingers pushed a pair of keys onto the table towards the girls. She moved her eyes back down to Nessarose, who had seemed to calm down once more at the prospect of Elphaba keeping her cool.</p><p>“As for you, Miss Thropp, if you would follow me, I am sure Madame Morrible is itching to meet you.” There was a small squeak of excitement as the governor's youngest daughter reached for her paperwork and keys. Elphaba moved out of the way of the door, casting a look of concern only for Nessa to hum.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Go, set up your room. We can always see each other after.” The intonation in her voice held an air of maternity, though she was the one who needed to be cared for according to their father. The witch could do nothing but nod, a sad smile quailing onto her maw as Nessarose waved her off.</p><p>Elphaba watched dejectedly as her sister was wheeled away, leaving herself standing alone in the rain once more. Once Nessa was out of view, only then did she turn her gaze back to the keys in her hands. She ran a slender finger over the lettering and felt the scuff of acrylic as it brushed over the painting of a flower on the tag. They jingled as the witch crouched down to pick up her small case and with that, onward she walked in the direction of her dorm and the direction of her new life.</p><p>A church bell tolled in the distance, an old sonorous sound of warning, but for what she would have to come to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>